


Thinking Out Loud

by AusKitty



Series: Bucky Barnes is an ass [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is Still an Ass, Ed Sheeran makes a guest apperance, F/M, did not use the relationships section because I dont want to spoil the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand...Mysterious finale to the Song Prompt Trilogy Bucky Barnes is an Ass.





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Gods, Goddesses, Assorted Gender Non-Specific Deities and Muses, I hope to hell this works the way I want it too. I guess I will just have to wait for FEEDBACK that all y'all lovely readers are gonna leave me huh? *hint hint*
> 
> Lyrics quoted from Playtime by Lukas Graham and Shape of You and Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran

Yana looked good, really good, as her hips swayed to the beat of the music. Singing quietly under her breath as she gently slid the cake into the oven, deftly twisting the knob on the timer before dancing over to the stainless steel counter top to work on the fondant flowers she was creating in various shades of purple and green. 

“She said when I get off its play time; I’ll show you how to go a late night; I led her off into the bed right; oh baby I’m gonna make you beg right…” You watched as she swayed and sang along, grinding her hips to the song, a sexy little number by her current favourite band. This wasn’t the usual light hearted pop that she blasted in her creative hours, but the soft sultry tones of a sexually charged song. You loved when she got into this zone, the music fuelling her movements around the kitchen. 

It had been six months since Barnes had last tried to get in touch with her, six long months of watching her surreptitiously as she went about her daily activities. She started baking earlier this morning; leaving her usual visit to the main kitchens to encourage the apprentices and lend a hand whenever one of the other chef’s needed it. Her easy manner and ready smile made her a welcome visitor wherever she chose to go. You watched as she made her way back from whatever private hell was in her head and she flourished again. 

Watching Yana sing and dance in the kitchen was one of your guilty pleasures. The sensuous and lithe movements of the voluptuous young woman were something that had you regularly palming your crotch through the day. You wondered wistfully what she would feel like pressed against your body on the dance floor, surely if she danced like this alone, pairing off for a slow dance would be pure carnal bliss.

You often wondered if she knew you were watching her, there were times that you could swear she was flirting with you via the video feed. Muting the sound you went back to your work and tried not to glance too often at the screen showing her busily preparing for Clint and Laura’s upcoming anniversary party. The delicate sprays of purple flowers twined around custom made arrows and sat perched in foam blocks as she added more blooms to each of the shafts.

***

“The audio from this feed has been muted Yana, please feel free to talk at any point.” The disembodied voice of FRIDAY the AI made Yana grin. Lightly spritzing the last wreath of flowers with a sugar spray to seal the colour, she continued dancing seductively as she tidied the last remnants of fondant away. The anniversary cake was ambitious- a four tiered confection; each layer a different flavour and finish with a surprise piñata center in the topmost layer for the children. 

It had been difficult keeping the cake a secret as Clint would often drop into the kitchen to catch up with Yana when he was in the tower, however getting his and Laura’s opinions on the different styles of cake and finishes had been easy. Clint was always happy to take a cake back to the farm for his family to enjoy. The feedback had her ecstatic that she could have four unique tiers without compromising on size or quality, while still remaining small enough to be intimate. Thanks to FRIDAY she always had the exact ingredients required whenever she went to experiment; something Yana would be eternally grateful for.

Yana turned the volume up on the speaker dock as the music changed to her favourite song. She let her inhibitions go and sang along, gyrating her hips and mimicking sexual moves like she saw in the dance videos she watched with Wanda. The sweat started to bead on her forehead and she stripped out of her chef jacket and pulled her hair out of its messy bun and hair net. 

“We push and pull like a magnet too, although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body. And last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you, everyday discovering something damn new. I’m in love with your body…” flicking her hair over her shoulder saucily Yana winked at the camera over the sink as she rocked and gyrated to the beat, hoping that he was watching. 

*** 

Yana was on her way down to the communal level with the first two tiers of the anniversary cake on a service trolley when FRIDAY alerted her to Clint, Laura and the children’s arrival at the helipad several hours early. “FRI, you need to take as long as possible to get them to the communal level. I don’t care what you have to tell them; just don’t let them know what’s going on. Oh and could you be a love and tell Tony that they are here and I expect him to stay reasonably sober tonight?” 

Pushing the trolley out of the elevator to the lavish spread of food Yana had spent the last few days preparing she situated the first layer of the luscious confection at a specially placed table before sinking the second tier’s supports into the pre-set holes and gently slid the second tier into place. Double checking the position and making sure the finishes weren’t damaged she turned and rushed back to the elevator FRIDAY had thoughtfully kept on her level. Tony was such a drama queen, he had rigged a curtain up to drop and reveal the cake at a specific time so the couple would be just as surprised as the rest of the guests to see it.

“Miss Yana, Tony and the other Avengers have been notified of The Barton’s arrival, and I have also contacted Agents Coulson and Hill at SHIELD; they are all on their way to the common level.” Yana sighs and leans back against the cool wall of the elevator, soon she would have to face Sergeant Bucky “I’m an ass” Barnes and his no longer unrequited love Steve “I love the dumb ass” Rogers. It’s not that she disapproved of the relationship, as far as that went she was happy for both the men; they both deserved to be happy after everything life had thrown at them. No her reticence at seeing them was in her memories of when Bucky looked at HER like she was the only one in the world.

Silently stalking over to the counter that held the two final cake tiers, flower sprays and arrows Yana steadied her breathing so she wouldn’t rock the trolley and damage her last week of hard work. Making her way back into the elevator Yana smiled a little sadly at the camera in the far corner, tilting her head to the side and addressing the AI as though it were a human person. “OK Fri, last trip before all hell breaks loose. Do you think I made enough of everything to cover everyone? I know the Barton’s were inviting a few civilian friends as well as others from the tower, I just hope that the labels on the finger foods don’t get messed up. I worked bloody hard to get this together.” 

“Miss Yana, I assure you that the quantities you have catered for will be more than adequate, you did after all cater for a minimum of fifty unenhanced humans, four super soldiers and Thor.” She could almost hear the laughter in the AI’s voice pattern, she was sure that if FRIDAY had a sense of humour, it was similar to her own.

*** 

The party was in full swing when Yana finally gave up trying to keep order on the food tables, the absolute havoc caused by seventy five guests from the ages four to 94 was more than she could bear to watch. Mr Lee, the owner of Clint’s favourite comic book store, complimented her pigs in blankets heartily as he slipped several into his pocket “before that rascal Clint eats them all.” Yana laughed; she enjoyed the elderly gentleman’s company for some time before wandering over to the bar to get a drink. Just as she arrived she saw Bucky slip something into a glass of champagne before handing the flute to Steve. His eyes darted around the room before landing on Yana as tears sprang silently from her eyes before she turned and ran. 

Fleeing to the kitchen was the only thing she could think to do, the communal floor’s kitchen was the perfect hiding place. It was still a part of the party area, but she wouldn’t have to lay eyes on that unmitigated ass Barnes or his too-beautiful-to-be-true, soon to be betrothed. As she stood at the refrigerator staring blankly into its open door, she could hear Bucky proposing a toast to the happy couple, wishing them many more years of familial bliss. As the cheer went around the room Yana closed the door and rested her head against it, letting the tears fall as the party went on without her.

Somehow Tony had wrangled a private performance by Laura’s favourite singer for the couple as a gift. After a few songs Yana felt hands on her hips, without looking back or moving her forehead from the refrigerator door she placed her own hands over them, pulling them closer around her waist, relaxing into the warm embrace. “I know it shouldn’t affect me, but this is supposed to be Clint and Laura’s day, not his. How can he be so bloody selfish?”

The warm arms tightened as Ed Sheeran began singing ‘Thinking Out Loud’ and then turned the young woman around to cradle her against a solid chest. “I mean, really, proposing at your friends anniversary party, how fucking inappropriate. I’m happy for them, but seriously, is Barnes even thinking with his head?”

The warm hands moved up to tuck her head under his chin, her face still turned down and away from the face sadly smiling down at her. Slowly their bodies began to sway gently, Yana’s slotting perfectly against her dance partner, her arms slowly snaking up around his shoulders to play with the silken strands at the nape of his neck. “When did you work out I was in here? Did FRIDAY tell you?” Yana asked quietly not really expecting a response.

“Saw you leave Stan and go to the bar. That’s when I saw Bucky and I knew you’d come hide in your safe space.” Planting a gentle kiss on the crown of her head he continued swaying, tracing a knuckle down her cheek to her jaw before scooping the finger under her chin and lifting her head to face him. As Ed sang sweet and low, he looked into her eyes and slowly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was everything she dreamed it would be and then some. 

His lips were warm and soft yet firm and his breath whispered across her lips as they parted. “Yana, you know it may be like Ed says, maybe we found love right where we are.” Yana rolled her eyes and smiled softly at the gentle brown eyes looking down on her before kissing him again as Tony slammed his way into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe the audacity of that man… Yana, he wants YOU to make his fucking wedding cake! Can you believe it! First he proposes to his bloody boyfriend in front of Clint and Laura AT THEIR ANNIVERSARY PARTY and then invites all of us to the shindig and expects the woman he…WOW, woah woah woah now…” Tony stuttered to a halt in his tirade, jaw dropping as he took in the sight of his best friend and Science Bro slow dancing with his favourite chef, their eyes sparkling and bodies closely entwined, totally ignorant to the world.


End file.
